marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Main Page Hi -- the main page looks good -- nice job! About the only thing I'd possibly recommend is resizing the pictures so they match and reuploading them, but it's not strictly necessary. I updated the sidebar to match. -- Wendy (talk) 22:58, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Unconfirmed Articles and Pictures I'd say to just move the information into "Rumors" pages for the respective films and let it go. The characters can be spun back off when/if the films are confirmed. I believe the editor in question is working in good faith, and probably wouldn't object to having the stuff differently categorized for now. Also encourage him to put his "source" for the pics as a footnote or caption. -- Wendy (talk) 20:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hulk Episodes I believe, that when we started this wiki, there was an idea to cover anything on film by marvel, which would include TV shows, since marvel animated universe only covers a specific subset of them. In the end we focussed on just the movies, but those articles are from the original idea. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Portals Yes! Absolutely. We originally intended to have one for each film, but basically started with the films that were "current". One for Wolverine (in that vein), or even just the X-Men franchise would be fantastic for right now, but having them for all the movies would be really nice. -- Wendy (talk) 19:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Nicely done! That looks really good! -- Wendy (talk) 23:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Matt Murdock and friends Hi -- the original idea was to keep details on the people separate from their superhero personas. However nobody appears to have much interest in them this way, so as you noted, the people pages are undeveloped. If you feel strongly they should not be split out that way then go ahead and redirect. -- Wendy (talk) 23:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Galleries I think galleries are great -- please add them if you can! -- Wendy (talk) 16:06, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :How about on the page for now? If the pages get too long then we'll split them off onto subpages. But I think it's nicer to have them on the page; people are more likely to find them. -- Wendy (talk) 23:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) History Hi. I'd say to do stuff in continuity order; otherwise the article will be hard to follow. -- Wendy (talk) 14:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Xmen Hi again. I hadn't realized the page was uncategorized -- thanks for trying to fix that! As long as the movie is the same universe as the others I think it's ok in the same Xmen category. But it's an interesting point if it's merely the same universe, not the same series of movies. I'll put a message on its page and see what other people think. -- Wendy (talk) 20:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Marvel Movies wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Bold text home page The home page looks fantastic now !!!!! Why do you take the S.H.I.E.L.D. pic and Dum Dum Dugan pic off?? I also want to know how to do a Superhero team and box template but I don't know to do it. Can you PLEASE help me. also whoever wrote about transformers and others about if they should come on. I don't think so because it's not part of Marvel. Cap America pic hello Doomlurker, i have recently noticed that you have been deleting the picture of captain america which i found from the character page anfd the film page. I am just writing to say that i have moved it into the rumour page. I would have done this earlier, but my laptop was playing up and was saving it on the wrong page for some reason, plus im new aswell, but i have figured out how to do it now. Im just writing to say thanks for the help and that i used your comment from the character page of 'Fan art' as a caption in the FACA rumours page with the picture :) Mightythor 19:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Articles and Sidebar Thanks, I think you make a good point about pages with more info and I will try to familiarize myself with the infobox template. I also agree with your decision to move the sequels for which actors have been signed on for to the first movie page where it states that the actor has been signed for that movies, but keeping them on the Portal:Movies in Production page. Thanks for the heads up, I will do my best. Also, can we work on getting the sidebar updated for Iron Man 2 and also removing Spider-Man 4 from the upcoming movies section on the sidebar. I could not find the place where you edit the sidebar so I wondered if you knew. Thanks. Ongs 01:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The title pics source Hey, the source i found them from was http://www.themovieinsider.com/. If u go into the upcoming section and look for the films, and then the pictures for the film, it has them there. This website actually one that follows film during filming right through to the end of production, and is able to get hold of images like the ones i found even before the company making the film can. I know it may not seem real, but im sure a website like this wouldnt put fan art on there, as it is a proffesional website. Hope this helps, Bill MightyThor Sidebar Thanks for the heads up about Spiderman 4 -- I removed it. Since Iron Man 2 has its own entry, I don't think it needs to be duplicated in the "Movies" flyout. -- Wendy (talk) 01:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Stark Medical Scanner hi thanks for editing that page specially cleaning up the readings bit i coulded get the numbers go downwards not longway, thank you-- Jonny (talk) 21:12, Novemeber 03, 2010 (UTC) Look at my facts!!! Look at my facts about First Class. Emma Frost is already in Origins: Wolverine!! Cyclops is a young guy and more! And Jean, Cyclops and Storm are not his first students. So I dont like First Class, its not a prequel, its a reboot in my eyes. And what I did with the biograpy of the mutants is better. Its a biograpy, not a filmography! Semmier 11:13 17 NOV 2010 ''Time Line'' Youre wrong about the timeline! *In X-Men: The Last Stand: the first scene: 20 years ago -> Prof X and Magneto go to Jean *X2: Stryker tells Wolverine that he lost his memory 15 years ago *X-Men Origins: Wolverine cant be in 1970. The Vietnam war ends in 1975. *Wolverine loses his memory 15 years ago -> Fight at 3 miles island. 6 years before -> Team X mission -> 15+6=21 years ago. You get it? sabertooth If victor is sabertooth,then who is Dog logan ? please awnser back arnab das It's You ? It's you the creator of the Marvel Movies Wiki ? XMen19 08:04, March 8, 2011 (UTC) (talk) RE: RE: It's You ? Ah. But you're a good editor ! :) Like you, I'm a big fan and I expect them to do Marvel films inspired by comic books lately, like "Civil War" or "The Heroic Age" ! XMen19 06:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh and for those who ask the question "Transformers is Marvel ?" Well yes, that Marvel is behind the creation of the Transformers but it's not Marvel has produced the cartoons or movies, but we consider it as the Marvel ! In my site, www.scifition.wikia.com, I classified Transformers a Marvel Movie... Administratorship Hi Doomlurker. For a while now I have felt that one thing this wiki lacks is an actively-editing administrator. I also feel that, as the user with the highest edit count, you are the most eligible candidate. So, with your permission, I'd like to talk to one of the administrators about elevating you to administrator status. Let me know what you think. --3LMN 09:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) of course, no problem, any other issues lemme know. am fiddling with a new background for you guys, will let you see it when it's ready in a bit... also, if you want admin rights happy to give them to you. Bchwood 18:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Mr.Santana Lopez, I visit this site everyday, I don't edit much, but still. I love the Spider-Man, X-Men and Iron-Man films. I can't wait for the 5th X-Men Film :), I was asking if I can edit pages for a while? I only editted Spider-Man 3. so yeah. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 18:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you so much, I'm only on wikis Monday thorugh Thursday, so My favorite marvel film is Spider-man 3, I hope X-Men:First class would be second, for now that spot belongs to Spider-Man 2. TBH I never read a Marvel comic so I don't know about continutiy and stuff. I'm starting to become a bigger X-Men film and I'm one of the biggest Spidey fans ever!, For the reboot I'm dissapointed but AG will be a worthy succesor to Tobey :'(. and my 2nd favorite superhero film ever is The Dark Knight (yeah DC, What are gonna do? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 19:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?! I've been waiting for somebody like you, At least you don't insult me for liking the film, This is only my option Spider-Man 3 had one flaw, The crtical reception, it dersevered more praise. I've been a small fan of the X-Men and after the trailers for First class I can't wait, I guess sence Spider-Man has been rebooted I'm more excited for a different series. I'm writing a story about how Raven and Peter are together. It's a funny story, but wait a week and I'll tell you. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 19:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's Mr.SL, How are you? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 14:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) that's good ;) Well if your busy, maybe I can help? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why? Bring back my page now! The rumors did you remember to put in the true and the false on Thor and Thor: Tales of Asgard yet? Lg16spears 17:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Naming system My only problem with the numbered system is that that system is based on one established in the comics. The universe's names are not revealed in the movies and I think we should try to stay seperate from the comics as much as possible, or we risk becoming a subsidiary of the Marvel Comics Database. Having said that, it doesn't really bother me either way. If the other system suits the rest of the community better I'll support it. --3LMN 05:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see where you are coming from on both points and I have considered them before myself. However, one thing we don't want is to have people coming to the wiki looking for information about a specific topic and having to navigate through a hundred disambiguation pages first simply because of an obscure low-budget 90s film character or reference in animation. We also don't want a whole heap of separate pages with only one sentence at the top and a picture. On the other hand, the word canon implies that there is only one universe dealt with in the article, which is obviously not the case at the moment. Perhaps we could come up a new system for Animation. While we're on the topic of the naming system, I'd like to bring up another topic that has recently come to my attention. Many characters such as Toad and Loki have been moved to the names that they had in the comics. While I'm all for moving characters to their real names rather than their "hero names", I think that only names used on film should be used in article titles unless the character remains unnamed throughout their time on screen. Let me know what you think. --3LMN 12:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I wanted to create a trivia page for the information I gave out concerning Alex Summers but I don't know how to create a bold-type separate, editable category. How does one do that? JJonathanM Oh NO PROBLEM... Hahaha [[User:JJonathanM|''♥FABSON♥... YOU ROCK.' ']][[User talk:JJonathanM|''Ive Gotta Be Me]] New Cap costume Yesterday i've found a new Captain America on the web. http://comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=39436 Lg16spears 14:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Doomlurker, Thank you it my first edit i new at this 02:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Cale2.0 Sorry I still trying to get the hang of this. thanks 4 the heads up22:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Cale2.0 Marvel Hero Images Hey, I just wanted to know how you made those images with all the other images on your profile. It's so cool!!! Thank's The you for linking Ace Reactor to ironman culturn.Cale2.0 20:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Deadpool movie Hey, the deadpool movie has been confirmed for 2014 I have proof and if you click on ryan reynolds and go down to his filmography it says deadpool is in pre prouction! Tronfan , Pure Epicness in the works 16:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) help can you fix the tony stark page for me. I try to edit something and i finished it mess up. I don't want to bug you or anything but I do need helpCale2.0 20:32, August 26, 2011 (UTC) YOU THE MAN Cale2.0 20:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC)! Logan how does logan takes his claw out ? write back! arnab das sos the internet dosn't have facts . arnab das multiple continuities in the X-Men movies Since it's been pretty well established that X-Men: First Class deliberately ignores the established storylines in X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men Origins: Wolverine, shouldn't there be pages corresponding to the multiple continuities of the series? Greater good, 23:10, 29 August 2011 Main Page It doesn't really bother me when we change it, as long as its after the release date. Perhaps, after the release date for The First Avenger DVD is announced, we could change it over half way between the Thor and TFA, or maybe a little before like I did with Thor. As I said, it doesn't really bother me. Whatever you think is best. --3LMN 08:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi , can you help me? I;m having a hard time to make an invitation using the AVENGER logo. I just need it's layout so that I can apply our company name on it. Can you help me? please..... Aileen Help me please... hi Doomlurker Help again When you can, can you help me with my Ivan Vanko Behind the scenes edit.Cale2.0 23:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I need help with a pictue, I found a Palladium picture, but I don't know how to put it up. When You have time could you help me outCale2.0 22:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC). Thank's You The Man........ again. Lol Hello, I was wondering, does this wiki have achievemen? And if u could help me get some Thor pics. Thanks, NancyDrew4ever Hello,On Your Wiki, Will There Ever Be A Chat? Thanks,Eragon Thank you Doomlurker for the help and you the man. Cale2.0 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) One of the users ruined the Odin Page!!! One of the contributers, Batmsand, has changed the Odin page's name to "Odin Allfather". Can you please change it? Thanks! Bye. Popopoppopopopo has been vandalizing SteveRogers1918 profile. They've done it twice and they have only done two edits. I've undone it once but now think you should do something. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 06:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) What's the Point Can you please delete the T'Challa page. There are two reasons why: #There's alredy the Black Panther page. #It is not known if the Black Panther in the film will be T'Challa or T'Chaka. MM 20:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Page Name Change May you please change the Timothy Dugan (Marvel Cinematic Universe) page name into just Timothy Dugan. Thanks! MM 09:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Page Name Change May you please change the Gabriel Jones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) page name into just Gabriel Jones. Thanks! MM 19:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I've got an X-Men Movies Wiki and I'd like for more editors to come on. Could you put templates at the bottom of some pages. The templates I mean is like "See Wolverine on X-Men Wiki." Could you please?? Thanks :) New Captain (talk • • ) 11:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/X-Men_Movies_Wiki Hello, this is ARamirez_19, I was wondering why you reverted all the edits I made to this page back to where it was before. Everything I put in follows what happened in the movie. ---ARamirez_19 Fair point about the pics. What about the info about the powers and Mjolnir, what that was edited was consistant with the movie. Thanks for that. ---ARamirez_19 genosha in the x-man films? was genosha mantioned in the x-man films?Teddybearlover 23:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Name Change Can you please change the page, The Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)'s name into just The Hulk. Thanks! Deletion Can you please delete all the rumor pages of movies that have already come out in theaters. Thanks! Please Can you please either edit the Crimson Dynamo page or delete it. Thanks! Template Images Hey, I'm thinking the images should be changed to the recent movie, even if it is a prequel. It's always good for a change and new movies will always come out. So Professor X should have a photo of James McAvoy as Professor X. Should it be changed or not?? New Captain (talk • • ) 08:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) So will they be changed eventually or not?? I just wanna know :) New Captain (talk • • ) 10:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete Can you delete the Symbiote page because there is already the Venom page. Deletion Can you please delete the ctegory page, Characters with Mind Control, because there is alredy the category page, Characters with Telepathy. Thanks! war machine in the avengers? i just want to know if war machine will appear or have a cameo in the avengers.Teddybearlover 00:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Trailer Greetings, I'm Scott from the Wikia Community Development Team. Since you are currently the most active admin here, I'm posing this question to you- how would you feel about me swapping out the current Captain America trailer in the Featured Media section of the main page for an Avengers trailer? Yes, Ghost Rider is the one coming out this month, but it's pretty much already here & we all know the REAL buzz is about The Avengers. I was assigned to make this change, but I wanted to touch base with you first - please let me know asap on my talk page so I can act accordingly. Happy editing, and thanks for all your hard work here! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features There is a thing called message wall on wiki features, could you add it?? Also there is the wiki navigation and chat. If you could add them on this wiki, We have it on X-Men Movies Wiki so if you want to check it out and maybe even get used to it before putting it on you wiki :) New Captain (talk • • ) 23:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice, what about wiki navigation, again X-Men Movies Wiki has it so if you want to look at it. And you can edit it putting stuff you want in there :) New Captain (talk • • ) 23:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I see it now, thanks for that :) New Captain (talk • • ) 23:41, February 10, 2012 (UTC) movies in production Iron fist and war machine dont have very many details so I think it would be a good idea to delete the page and just put it on the undeveloped projects page. I figured I would ask you your opinion instead of just doing itTnt ntc 02:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, Doctor strange and antman have scripts already done, I believe that cap 2 and deadpool dont, so you might want to reorder them on the page.Tnt ntc 02:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you make those changes, i dont know how to delete pages and im not completely sure how the order should beTnt ntc 20:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could u also delete the war machine page like you did the black widow page. also, this page survived http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Widow_(film)_rumors[[User:Tnt ntc|Tnt ntc]] 02:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nick Fury also doesnt have much info 2012 Oscars Pool Contest Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the 2012 Academy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Oscars Pool contest by temporarily adding the above banner to your main page. We're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Oscars excitement and have a chance to win one of the DVD box sets that will be up for grabs. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in this event, so I can (hopefully) add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. :Thank you for your time! ::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! The banner is up, the link should go live tomorrow and the banner will update with it automatically since it's a community template. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) HURRY There's a user named Pump.pp4l.me and he's ruining the wiki! BlindmelonKen 06:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Hi Can you block the user who has vandalized over 1000 pages. Someone un-did them but not all. So I did some and still looking for which ones haven't. Is there anything I can do to help you?? I'd like to contribute more. Also, to make it quicker to get the edits un-done, could you give me rollback. You don't have to but I'm just asking to help with vandels :) New Captain (talk • • ) 09:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm an Aussie, the things I can work on, I don't know. Could you give me a list so I can try to see if I can help more. I do try to see every Marvel Movie and but I mainly am into the X-Men. I've even made my own wiki and it's going good. So anything you got, I'll try, Thank You :) New Captain (talk • • ) 10:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Rider Trailer It seemed odd to have The Avengers trailer up & not the currently playing Ghost Rider trailer - so I added it to Featured Media. Hope you don't mind, it just seemed a little unfair, and I should have included it when I asked to swap out for Avengers. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Rider 3 The directors of Spirit of Vengence said that there will only be be a third if the second one does good. Spirit of vengence did pourly at the box office so the chances of them making a third are low. Perhaps you could move the Ghost Rider 3 page to the Undeveloped projects page. Venom Canceled Since the Spider-man series is being rebooted and Venom is a villain anyway they probably wont ever release a Venom solo movie. Hulk (Next Avengers) There are two pages for Hulk in the film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. They are Hulk (Next Avengers) and The Hulk (Next Avengers). Can you delete one? Thanks! Hawkeye and Black Widow Spinoffs I think that should Nick Fury and SHIELD get their own film pages that Hawkeye and Black Widow should get their own pages. They are after all part of the Avengers. Pages that need deleted http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/War_Machine_(film) theres not much info and its covered in the undeveloped mcu films pageTnt ntc 21:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, got two more for u now. Nick Fury (film) S.H.I.E.L.D. (film) I moved them both to the undeveloped MCU films page Tnt ntc 21:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I moved Frank Castle (film) to the undeveloped films page, please delete it and Frank Castle (film) rumors.Tnt ntc 04:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) And Luke Cage (film) and Luke Cage (film) rumorsTnt ntc 04:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I jsut transplanted the info for Daredevil (Reboot), please delete the page and its rumor page Also, the following rumor pages survived and need deleting. Black Panther (film), Black Panther (film) rumors, Blade 4 rumors, Cable (film) rumors, Deacon Frost (film) rumors, Deacon Frost (film), Deathlok (film) rumors, Ghost Rider 3 rumors, Iron Fist (film) rumors, Iron Fist (film). theres more, but I think this will be good for now. ntc|Tnt ntc]] 20:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, its all ok with me. But, there is one that needs to be deleted: Iron Man 2 rumors. Ill get to work putting up links on the undeveloped films pageTnt ntc 20:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) also, Black Panther (film), Deacon Frost (film), Iron Fist (film) have all been put onto the undeveloped films page Videos Hi Doomlurker, sorry for switching up the videos without asking you. They were Hi-Resolution videos to which Wikia has licensed access. It's almost always better quality than what's on youtube, and we know for sure it won't be taken down (like sometimes happens with youtube videos). You don't have to use them, but they are better quality. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok that's fine if you want to leave it with the Youtube vids, I understand. Just letting you know that we have access to them if you wan 'em. Have a good one! Portal:Movies in Production This page is starting to fall apart i strongly recomend adding back Black Widow, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, SHIELD, Frank Castle, Black Panther and Luke Cage even if pages are not made for those characters' movies. :the page was over crowded by pages for movies that barely had info. at the bottom, there are links to pages, ull find all ur looking for on films in development or mcu films in developmentTnt ntc Join Hulk and Bruce Banner Pages Hulk and Bruce Banner are the same person. to quote general Ross "It was Banner!" hello, thanks for sending a message. so are excited about The Hunger Games movie coming out next Friday? I know I am. Have you seen Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance? I thought it was pretty awesome, but I started looking around and haven't been able to find a picture of the Rider when he's got blue flames. Please write back. Poplover459(Poplover459 22:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) hey man, you know something i found weird. well, since X-men origins wolverine takes place before the first X-men movie, at the end of xmow his memory is earased, which would mean that he doesn't know he has claws so how could he in the first movie not be surprised to find these extremely weird metal claws flying out of his hands when he gets mad don't you agree? poplover459 (Poplover459 20:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) please write back. well, if he was traveling the entire 25 years, then he more than likely shouldn't have known he even known that he had them because he lost all traces to his old life and has no idea that he is a mutant and they should've made it where when the guy is about to stab him he gets stabbed, but while inraged, goes to punch the guy in the neck and all of a sudden, boom, his claws come out and he's about to kill him when that guy points the shotgun at Logan to tell him to get out in which a second set of claws come out the other hand and while holding the one who stabbed him to the wall and then that scene where he sliced the shotgun and stomps out of the bar. do you think that should have happened? poplover459(Poplover459 21:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) please write back. you know, i'd completely forgot about that, so yeah, i guess you're right, but he probably doesn't know that Sabretooth is his brother, Victor, that I'm sure of. poplover459 (Poplover459 21:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC)) please write back.